driving via street light
by 93annie93
Summary: emily is traped in an old abandon house with a cerial killer. now finished, a little short but i ran into writers block on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Driving via streetlight

Summery: Emily's trapped in an old abandon French museum with a serial killer. Will she survive?

"Emily its ok" he said with his sweetest voice, but she knew. She knew this mood wouldn't last long soon he would come to get her and then it would be over. Nothing would matter then. "Stay awake, stay awake, STAY AWAKE!" she scrammed if she slept her guard would be down and it would be easy for him. She would not go down with out a fight. "But maybe it would be painless if he came while I was asleep." She thought. . . . . . .

2 weeks earlier

"I don't know how you can stand to listen to that rubbish!" Emily Lehman called to her brother. She couldn't help but laugh at their situation, they were a thousand miles past were Jesus lost his sandals, in the middle of a foreign. "What are you laughing at?" Pete said smiling as the finished changing the tire. "Us. Since when do we go on holidays in countries on the other side of the world?" she replied, knowing that this was probably one of the best moments between then in a long time. Pete looked almost thoughtful for a moment before spitting bitterly "we're here to do a job, don't forget that Em.", and with this he got up dropped the last of his tools in the car boot and limbed into the drivers seat. "That's right Emily, the mission, everything's about the mission." She told her self silently.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a short story before I go on school camp 2morrow

They had landed in Paris, France on Monday; from there they drove about 100km's to Remis. Emily let a sigh escape her. that meant she had been her 2 days, while she was wondering if someone had noticed she was gorn, she didn't hear the footsteps. "Emily" he called, she shuddered involuntarily as his hand ran down her shoulder and onto her arm. "Emily I found someone you might be interested in." he called again. Despite knowing that this was a trap she let her curiosity get the better of her and turned around. There he stood one hand on the small of Lia's back. "No" was all she could say, Lia looked tired and scared. "You know I don't care about Lia, all I want is you . . ." he said as he ran a hand through her hair looking into ". . . but you wont listen to me so I though I needed to make you listen . . . I want to make a deal with you" a confident smirk grew on his face. Emily shook knowing this would be bad, "what is it?" she said trying her best to keep her voice even despite dehydration. His grin grew as he hissed "come down stairs", with out waiting for an answer grabbing Lia and dragging her down stairs. Emily crawled to the edge of the stairs, before grabbing the hand rail and pulling her self to her feet.

It had been 20 minuets of agonizing silence Emily and felt the need to say something. "so what Is the mission any way?". Silence, not a single word escaped Pete's lips, 2 hour of this and they had arrived in Remis.

As they pulled up to the hotel Pete pulled a folder out of the glove box and dropped into Emily's lap. "There, he's has killed twice yesterday and then five times before that" he said starting to get out of the car. A confused Emily followed him, "but don't the French have their own homicide agents? It said he doesn't take hostages, what am I here for?" He opened a door and three men came at her from different sides, she screamed and fought but they were to strong for her. Once they had tied her to a chair and gagged her Pete sat on the bed in front of her. "I'm sorry em but that serial killer he has taken a hostage, you remember my wife Chrissie that's his hostage. He took her so I would bring you here, this guy right here is our killer and he's killing for you" he talked as he pulled out a photo and what she saw horrified her . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

and what she saw horrified her . . . .

The photo he held looked like it was taken from a banks security camera, it showed a tall dark haired man putting his wallet in his back pocket as he existed the building. "I don't understand" Emily stammered, "what dose he want with me?" she almost yelled. This made Pete laugh as he went on to explain, "we traced the credit card he use and it turns out that this is the one and only Mathew Flannery, turns out after you to broke up he lost the plot came here took my wife hostage and gave me a call. Emily I'm sorry but it has to be this way." He turned and called something to the men in French, next thing she new her world went black.

"Em why don't you sit down so we can talk?" Matt asked as she stood open mouthed at the scene before her. Cheryl was tied to a old French guillotine head in and everything, "what are you doing matt?" she screamed at him, but it was no use all this did was make him smile. "I'm doing this because I love you. I want you to come with me I have brought a nice little country house in Russia. I've got enough money to last us till we die, if you come with me Lia and Cheryl can go." He spoke in a almost bored tone, until his eyes lit up as he asked " you will come with me?" Emily looked into his pleading eyes that were no longer angry and did the only thing she could think of. Ripped the shot gun out of his hands and turned it on him. As he went to grab it back she yelled "don't just stay back" so he did back away to wards Cheryl. He saw Emily thinking hard about what to do, "come this way!" Emily said pointing to the door.

Emily, lia and Cheryl sat on the veranda the French police officers dragged matt from the house and into the police car. As Emily watched the scene she felt relived that it was over and no one was hurt, sad that the matt she knew had thrown his life away and eager to get home.


End file.
